


The Man in the Moon

by AlhenaStarlight



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Loneliness, Moon, Personification, Poetry, dancing stars, inspired by Rise of the Guardians lol, man, man in the moon - Freeform, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 23:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10524453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlhenaStarlight/pseuds/AlhenaStarlight
Summary: Just a little poem about the moon





	

The Man in the Moon  
Is a lonely old man  
He sits in the sky  
Looking down at the Earth  
He marvels at man  
Insignificant man  
Who lives and then dies  
Without leaving a trace  
Not a mark, nor sign  
Is left from his short life  
A light has gone out  
Like a song not yet sung  
A book left unread  
A violin not strung  
The stars watch from space  
As the short life of man  
Slowly comes to end  
They smile for they know  
That man, too, is a star  
And he’ll soon join them  
And dance in the heavens  
Yet man still lives on  
Ignoring the prospect  
Of his nearing death  
And the Man in the Moon  
And the dancing stars  
Still marvel at man  
Unfathomable man


End file.
